


The Coffee Shop

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [96]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Coffee Shops, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre band, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Duff has to go on a coffee run
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Izzy Stradlin
Series: Requests [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/175709
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	The Coffee Shop

Duff was calling bullshit. Why did it seem right that the guitarist and drummer for Road Crew thought they were better than him and sent him for coffee. He was sure it was the fact that he actually woke up at a decent hour, while they were on rockstar sleep schedules, but it still pissed him off. But he made the trek over to the coffee shop, because honestly, a muffin and a coffee did sound good. And he had just enough money to get himself a muffin at least. He pushed open the door and made his way inside, his eyes falling on a barista and he felt his breath catch in his throat.

Because behind the counter was a tired looking, but extremely hot man, and Duff couldn’t tear his eyes away. His eyes fell on the nametag he was wearing. It said Izzy. Duff was sure he had seen him somewhere before. It had to have been from the coffee shop though, right? He made his way over to the counter.

“How can I help you?” Izzy asked.

“You come here often?” Duff asked before he could even register that he had said it. Izzy stared at him, like he was trying to figure out if he was serious or not.

“Well, I work here, so I think I have to say “yes”.” Izzy told him, rolling his eyes a bit. Duff could feel his cheeks getting hot. “Are...are you gonna order something?”

“Three coffees and a muffin,” Duff told him, digging into his wallet to find out he only had enough for the three coffees. “I, forget the muffin.” He sighed, paying for the three coffees and going off to the side to wait. Izzy went to make the coffees, and out of the corner of his eye, he watched the skinny blond. Who knew the last time he had had a decent meal. So Izzy dropped the money in the register and put a couple muffins in the bag. He grabbed a piece of paper, wrote something on it, and tossed it into the bag as well.

“Here,” He held out the drink carrier and bag for Duff.

“Oh, the bag isn’t mine,” Duff told him.

“Yes it is. Someone bought a muffin then never got it.” Izzy grumbled. “Just take the damn thing.”

“Oh, well, thanks,” Duff smiled at him before leaving. He went outside and sat on a bench before bringing the coffee back to the other two. Inside the bag were two muffins, and a flyer for a band called Hollywood Rose. Duff raised an eyebrow until he saw Izzy’s face with the rest of the band. He turned it over and saw a note on the back.

“Come see us at the Viper Room Friday. You look like you could eat and you might enjoy the band. --Izzy.”

Duff couldn’t stop smiling. Maybe he wouldn’t mind doing coffee runs more often.


End file.
